doblaje_fanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Anexo:3ª temporada de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000
The Kitchen Inc. |estudio_doblaje2 = SDI Media de México |estudio_doblaje3 = Etcétera Group |direccion_doblaje1 = Rómulo Bernal |direccion_doblaje2 = Betzabé Jara |direccion_doblaje3 = Ángel Lugo |traductor = Carlos Calvo |direc_musical = Margarita Coego Gaby Cárdenas Maythe Guedes |operador_tecnico = Rómulo Bernal |fecha_grabacion = 12 de mayo de 2017- |version_español = 60px |pais1 = Miami, Estados Unidos |pais2 = México (diálogos de familia Rock, The Loud House y personajes episódicos) |pais3 = Venezuela (diálogos de Sergio Sáez/canciones de Cosmo) |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 2017-presente |episodios = 26 |predecesor = Segunda temporada }}La tercera temporada de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000 se estreno en Estados Unidos y Latinoamérica, el 1 de julio de 2017 por el canal de televisión infantil: Nickelodeon. A diferencia de las 2 temporadas anteriores, esta se compone de 26 episodios. Producción La temporada empezó a grabarse desde el 12 de mayo de 2017 (unos días antes del final de la segunda). El doblaje se mantiene en el estudio The Kitchen Inc. '''de Miami, con la dirección y operación técnica de Rómulo Bernal. También se sigue usando el estudio '''SDI Media de México para Musiquita, el nuevo personaje Magic Rock Sr. y los personajes episódicos. También se sigue usando al estudio Etcétera Group de Venezuela, para Sergio Sáez, quien continua participando en la serie durante esta temporada. En esta temporada, hay algunos cambios: *Si bien Orlando Noguera continua doblando a Cosmo durante esta temporada, para las canciones de dicho personaje, el personaje es doblado por Sergio Sáez, quien lo retoma después de 8 años. Esto igual atribuye al intro de la serie. *La temporada contó con la participación regular de José Luis Piedra, Mireya Mendoza y Alondra Hidalgo, quienes siguieron doblando a sus personajes de la serie de Chris Savino: The Loud House: Lincoln, Lucy y Lisa. Esto sería hasta el episodio 9, cuando el trío de hermanos hace su última aparición en dicho episodio. Sin embargo, los 3 actores continúan en el doblaje de la serie haciendo voces adicionales. *Desde esta temporada, Margarita Coego y Gaby Cárdenas se encargan de la dirección musical de la serie (específicamente desde el episodio 5). Igualmente Maythe Guedes toma dicha dirección para las canciones de Cosmo echas por Sergio Sáez. *Por decisión de Rómulo Bernal, Patricia Azán no retoma al Hada de los Dientes y a la Reina Jipjorrulac, siendo reemplazada en ambos papeles por Gladys Yáñez, quien ya las doblo con anterioridad en la serie original. *A partir de esta temporada, Eduardo Wasveiler retoma al alcalde de Dimmsdale, después de ser sustituido en la temporada pasada por Jorge Luis García. *Debido al retiro de Anna Silvetti, Blonda (hermana gemela de Wanda) tiene un cambio de voz. Sin embargo, por petición de los fans, el papel no fue tomado por Jackeline Junguito (quien dobla a su hermana gemela), por lo que se tuvo que hacer un re-casting echo en SDI Media, quedándose con el papel: Elsa Covián. *Debido al retiro de Tomás Doval, Dale Dim (quien aparece en el episodio 4) pasa a ser doblado por Eduardo Wasveiler. *Debido al retiro de Rossana Cicconi, la Srta. Penumbra (quien aparece en el episodio 7) paso a ser doblada por Magda Giner. *En esta temporada, el actor Irwin Daayán empieza a ser sobre-usado en los personajes episódicos. *Rómulo Bernal le ha otorgado a Sergio Sáez un personaje secundario que formará parte del trío de protagonistas. Hasta ahora se desconoce de quien se trata. *A partir de la segunda mitad de temporada, para el doblaje de México, actores como Alfredo Domínguez, Lisandro Ojeda y Amanda Farah se unirán al plantel actoral. Sin embargo, después del episodio 19, Alfredo abandona la serie debido a problemas familiares (retirandose del doblaje el 14 de Septiembre). *A partir de esta temporada, al final de cada episodio, aparecen los créditos de doblaje al español, simultáneamente con los del doblaje al portugués brasileño. Reparto Voces adicionales *Eduardo Wasveiler *Xavier Coronel *Jorge Luis García *Frank Carreño *Ledner Belisario *Fabián Hernández *Pablo Azar *Humberto Rossenfeld *Luis Carreño *Patricia Azán *Orlando Noguera *Jackeline Junguito Voces adicionales *Elsa Covián *José Antonio Macías *Humberto Solórzano *Magda Giner *Víctor Ugarte *Irwin Daayán *Alberto Bernal *Ricardo Brust *Idzi Dutkiewicz *Dafnis Fernández *Elena Ramírez *José Arenas *Ulises Maynardo Zavala *José Angel Torres *Daniel del Roble *Salvador Reyes *Leonardo García *Miguel Ángel Ruiz *José Luis Piedra *Mireya Mendoza *Alondra Hidalgo *Betzabé Jara *Liliana Barba *Alfredo Domínguez (eps. 14-) *Lisandro Ojeda (eps. 14-) *Amanda Farah (eps. 14-) Voces adicionales *Sergio Sáez *Ángel Lugo Personajes episódicos 'Episodio #1-#2 - Rock's Revenge' (Venganza Rockanrolera) *''Articulo principal: Venganza Rockanrolera'' 'Episodio #3 - Blonda has fun again' (Blonda vuelve a divertirse) Sinopsis: Wanda se convierte en actriz de cine de Magiawood para así ganar un Bobo de Oro, por detrás de su hermana gemela. Trivia *Patricia Azán y Sergio Sáez retoman sus papeles de Hada Hart y Bob Glimmer, coincidentemente desde Blonda se divierte, siendo la primera vez que Sergio hace voces en una entrega de Los padrinos mágicos desde La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy. **Curiosamente, al personaje de Hada Hart se lo vuelve a llamar así después de ser llamada Mónica Mágica en la temporada 6. *Si bien el director de telenovelas es diferente al que apareció en Blonda se divierte, este igualmente fue doblado por Xavier Coronel, para respetar la continuidad de voces desde ese episodio. *Elsa Covián usa para Blonda un tono similar al que usa para el personaje de Rarity en My Little Pony: La magia de amistad. Lo curioso aquí es que la actitud de ambas personajes es idéntica. *En la última escena del episodio, se ve a Timmy ser lanzado al desierto como en el episodio Blonda se divierte. La frase de Timmy se dejo con el audio original de Arianna López usado en ese episodio, así como el pequeño grito de Timmy cuando el cae en la arena. 'Episodio #4 - Presidency Agreement' (Acuerdo Presidencial) Sinopsis: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester y A.J. viajan al pasado para averiguar quien firmo el contrato de la presidencia de Dimmsdale, para así ver a Dale Dim como un héroe. Trivia *Este es el único episodio de la temporada (hasta ahora) que se ha doblado totalitariamente en Miami. *Tal como ocurrió en ¿Cual bruja es bruja? de la tercera temporada de la serie original, al ser Alden Amargón y Kevin Amargón, antepasados de Denzel Crocker y su sobrino Kevin Crocker, también fueron interpretados por su actor de doblaje respectivo: Xavier Coronel, como en la versión original. *Al ser una secuela de ¿Cual bruja es bruja?, el grito de Alden al caer por el pozo profundo se mantuvo con el archivo de voz original de Xavier Coronel. Inclusive, cuando Kevin es lanzado al pozo, también se le agrega este grito. *Justo en la escena en la que Cosmo dice: "¡No!, fuera, ¡impulso de idiotez!" (en referencia al episodio Los orígenes ocultos de Denzel Crocker de la serie original), se oye claramente la voz de Sergio Sáez, dando a entender que se respetó el archivo de voz donde doblaba a Cosmo cuando dijo esa línea. También esta la línea de Cosmo donde dice "¡No resisto más!" (que también era una línea dicha por Sáez), aunque esta si se grabó con la voz de Orlando Noguera. 'Episodio #5 - Home Money' (Casa Millonaria) Sinopsis: Quedándole solo poco dinero, el Sr. Turner decide hacer su casa lo mas lujosa posible antes de que se le acabe todo su dinero. Canciones *'Ser rico es fabuloso' **Arianna López (Timmy Turner), Sergio Sáez (Cosmo), Jackeline Junguito (Wanda), Eduardo Wasveiler (Sr. Turner), Magda Giner (Sra. Turner) y Patricia Azán (Vicky) Trivia *Desde este episodio, Margarita Coego, Gaby Cárdenas y Maythe Guedes se encargan de la dirección musical. *Por razones desconocidas, Gladys Yáñez no asistió a la grabación de la canción "Ser rico es fabuloso" para doblar a la Sra. Turner, siendo sustituida por Magda Giner. 'Episodio #6 - Cat and child: Super Hero's in action' (Gato y niño: superhéroes en acción) Sinopsis: En una aventura en blanco y negro, Timmy y Gatoman vigilan las calles de Dimmsdale por la noche como unos héroes encapuchados. Trivia *Tanto Jeff Bennet en inglés como Orlando Noguera en español no retoman a Súper Perro, siendo reemplazados por Tom Kenny en inglés y Víctor Ugarte en español, quienes modificaron sus voces para hacerlas sonar mas agudas y roncas. *El ambiente de la gente de Dimmsdale es dejado en inglés. *La dedicatoria a Adam West al final del episodio aparece escrito en español. 'Episodio #7 - No again substitute for crazy!' (Mas vale otro malo conocido) Sinopsis: La Srta. Penumbra regresa e intimidará a los chicos populares, por lo que dependerá de Timmy detenerla. Trivia *Orlando Noguera no repite su papel del guardaespaldas de los chicos populares desde la temporada anterior, siendo reemplazado por Jorge Luis García. *Eduardo Wasveiler retoma su papel del Bedel de la escuela desde la cuarta temporada de la serie original (aunque aquí se lo llamo conserje). *Si bien la Srta. Penumbra fue doblada por Magda Giner en todo el episodio, cuando se muestra un flashback de Mas vale malo conocido de la serie original que muestra su derrota, se deja la voz original de Rossana Cicconi. 'Episodio #8 - Kevin Crocker's Return' (El Regreso de Kevin Crocker) Sinopsis: Kevin Crocker, el sobrino idéntico de Denzel Crocker regresa a la escuela primaria de Dimmsdale, y esta vez "mas malvado que nunca". Trivia *Dado a que se encontraba muy ocupado grabando las líneas tanto de Crocker como de su sobrino Kevin, Xavier Coronel no pudo doblar a Elmer en este episodio, siendo sustituido por Miguel Ángel Ruiz, siendo este el segundo papel que toma en la serie. *Aprovechando de que Cosmo tenía una cremallera en la boca que lo impedía hablar, Orlando Noguera uso el mismo tono que usa para doblar a Kenny en South Park, quien curiosamente tiene una capucha que igualmente le impide hablar de forma entendible. *Ricardo Brust dobla al hippie del bus multicolor con el mismo tono que usa para doblar a Crush de la película de Disney: Buscando a Nemo haciendo que ambos personajes se comparen en personalidad. 'Episodio #9 - Loudtive' (Fugitivos de otra dimensión) *''Articulo principal: Fugitivos de otra dimensión'' 'Episodio #10 - Anti-magic Attack' (El Ataque de los Anti-mágicos) Sinopsis: Los anti-mágicos se apoderan del Mundo Mágico y depende de Timmy detenerlos. Trivia *Este es el segundo episodio de la temporada que cuenta con la participación de los 3 países que doblan la serie (Miami, México y Venezuela). *Este es el primer episodio donde participa Orlando Noguera en el reparto episódico (aunque aquí le toco doblar contra-partes anti-mágicas de sus personajes regulares). *Como en el episodio final de la temporada anterior, se combinan los términos para referirse a los "Anti-fairies, llamándolos tanto "Anti-padrinos" como "Anti-mágicos" a lo largo del episodio. *En este episodio, al aparecer las versiones anti-mágicas de los seres del mundo mágico, estas igualmente fueron interpretados por los actores bases de dichos personajes. Esto se repite en la versión original. *En este episodio, se suaviza el termino "Anti-idiotas", quedando como "Anti-tontos". Esto es una gran contradicción en todo el doblaje de la serie (e igualmente el de la serie original), ya que absolutamente en ninguna producción de la franquicia se ha suavizado la palabra "idiota", que ha sido sin censura, incluido en las temporadas emitidas en Jetix. *Cuando Anti-Cosmo se imagina como sería escapar del mundo anti-hadas con una catapulta, por detrás de la fuerza armada del mundo mágico, al momento de decir: "¡Ja!, ¡me fuge!, ¡adiós idiotas!", se escucha claramente a Sergio Sáez decir este diálogo. Esto se debe porque la escena viene a ser una referencia al episodio El plan de las glándulas de la serie original, el cual había grabado Sáez, con el fin de mantener la continuidad de Saéz diciendo este diálogo. 'Episodio #11 - School's Rules' (Las Reglas de la Escuela) Sinopsis: Crocker establece nuevas reglas en la primaria, con el fin de así poder atrapar a las hadas de Timmy. Trivia *El tono que usa José Arenas para doblar al profesor elegante #1, es el mismo que usa para el Director Wilbur Huggins en The Loud House, otro personaje doblado por el. *Los gritos de los alumnos cuando son lanzados fuera del colegio son doblados respectivamente por Carla Castañeda y Patricia Azán. 'Episodio #12 - Chincinnati's Hero' (Héroes de Barbilla City) Sinopsis: Timmy, Chester y A.J. se envuelven en una aventura en Barbilla City, al lado de su héroe. Trivia *En este episodio, la traducción para la ciudad de Barbilla Roja: "Chincinnati" quedo como "Barbilla City", la cual es una traducción completamente diferente a las que se usaron con anterioridad en la serie original como: "Barbillalandia" ó "Barbillápolis". Carlos Calvo hizo esto para que el nombre pudiese sonar lo mas parecido al original. *En un principio, Rómulo Bernal tenía pensado en que Manolo Coego retomará sus papeles de Barbilla Roja y Barbilla Negra, pero esto al final no se consiguió porque el actor se encontraba muy ocupado en otros asuntos. Así que se decidió hacer casting en el estudio SDI Media de México (de manera similar al de Blonda para el episodio 3) y al final el papel de Barbilla Roja quedo en manos de Gerardo Reyero. **Por otra parte, Barbilla Negra paso a manos de Eduardo Wasveiler, quien ya dobló a Barbilla Roja en la sexta temporada. *Jackeline Junguito, Gladys Yáñez y Jonathan Ramírez tuvieron que doblar correspondientemente a los alter-egos de Wanda, Chester y A.J., y para eso, Rómulo Bernal les pidió que usarán un tono mas acorde a los alter-egos para que sonarán mas parecidos a las voces originales de estos (Anna Silvetti, María Elena Heredia y Mónica Mejías). *En los créditos de doblaje, acreditan a Elena Ramírez (traductora de The Loud House) en las voces adicionales. 'Episodio #13 - Turner Scouts' (Exploradores Turner) Sinopsis: Tras varios fracasos, el Sr. Turner decide cambiar el nombre de la organización de ardillas exploradoras, a "Los Exploradores Turner". Canciones *'Credo de los Exploradores Turner' **Arianna López (Timmy Turner), Gladys Yáñez (Chester Malbate), Jonathan Ramírez (A.J.), Xavier Coronel (Elmer), Patricia Azán (Sanjay), Laura Termini (Tootie), Miguel Ángel Ruiz (Percy) y José Luis Piedra (Stuart) Trivia *Orlando Noguera y el actor desconocido no retoman sus papeles de Percy (el niño explorador que apareció anteriormente en novena temporada) y Stuart, siendo sustituidos en México por Miguel Ángel Ruiz y José Luis Piedra respectivamente. Esto se repite en la versión original donde Rob Paulsen y Tara Strong son sustituidos por Wayne Brady y Collin Dean. *Curiosamente, tanto en inglés como en latino, Stuart es interpretado por el mismo actor que da voz a Lincoln Loud en The Loud House. *Como suele suceder con el termino "Anti-fairies", en este episodio, se altera el termino de "Dimmsdale's Frost", llamándose tanto "Bosque Dimmsdale" como "Bosque de Dimmsdale" a lo largo del episodio. *El credo de los Exploradores Turner es interpretado por todos los actores por igual, en vez de ser interpretado por lo mínimo por 2 o 3 actores (ya sea de Miami y México). 'Episodio #14 - Loose Teeth' (TBA) 'Episodio #15 - The Disappeared Turner's Return' (TBA) 'Episodio #16 - Magic and loving conflict' (TBA) 'Episodio #17 - Alien deportee' (TBA) 'Episodio #18 - Jungle Magic' (TBA) 'Episodio #19 - Idiots Con' (TBA) Véase también *Anexo: Cortos de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000 *Los Padrinos Esponjosos 2000 Enlaces externos *Tercera Temporada Categoría:Temporadas de series de television Categoría:Crossover